


when it rains it pours

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mecha, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Space Opera, dog!lucas, kpopbingofest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Последнее, что Тэмину хочется видеть на борту по пути систему Дзета-5, это новых пассажиров.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	when it rains it pours

**Author's Note:**

> остановите этот поезд с отп, он едет в ~~пиздец~~ Вальгаллу. Тут есть зачатки классного сюжета на миллион слов, но мне было лень их писать

Последнее, что Тэмину хочется видеть на борту по пути систему Дзета-5, это новых пассажиров. Его собственная команда едва помещается в жилом секторе — заявив «в темноте да не в обиде», Тэмин отдал часть кают под грузовые помещения. Ведь чем больше груза он возьмёт, тем больше развезёт и тем больше денег получит. Команда это понимала и не жаловалась. По крайней мере ему. А людей на борту немало, жили в каютах по трое, сам Тэмин жил вместе с рулевым Чонином, хотя вдвоем они редко пересекались.  
Поэтому. Поэтому ему совершенно не нужны новые лица на борту. Но нет. Механик Читтапон по прозвищу Тен (потому что всегда отвечал “десять из десяти” на вопрос о состоянии корабля) притаскивает с собой двоих высоких людей и заявляет, что пообещал их взять с собой. Тэмин приподнимает брови - что-то он не припоминал, чтобы механики что-то решали на его корабле. Но у Тена всегда было это заблуждение, что он может не слушаться капитана.

Не то чтобы это беспочвенное заблуждение. Но раньше он не позволял себе такого нахальства. Потому Тэмин очень удивляется, когда Тен, взойдя на борт, радостно объявляет:  
— Капитан, я завёл собаку, его зовут Сюйси! — И машет рукой себе за спину, где стоят два человека. Тэмин приподнимает одну бровь.  
— Неприлично людей называть собаками, Тен, — подаёт голос Воншик, — когда ты уже научишься.  
— Но он правда собака! Он каноид из звездной системы Вай-3. Покажи уши, Сюйси! — Тен оборачивается, и один из потенциальных пассажиров снимает капюшон нитродождевика. Им оказывается смуглый большеглазый представитель мужского пола. Каноиды - человекоподобные создания с собачьими ушами и значительными внутренними изменениями. В частности, их восприятие и способ взаимодействия схожи с собачьими. У особи, которую приводит Тен, длинные висячие уши как у спаниеля. Тэмин испытывает ужасное желание их потрепать. Ещё одна особенность каноидов — они вызывают настолько хорошие чувства у других рас, что ими непременно хочется обладать.  
Тэмин, подавив нестерпимый зуд в ладонях, присматривается. В кончике правого уха виднеется маленький прокол как от бирки. По телу пробегает дрожь.  
— Где ты повстречался с Сюйси? — Тэмин делает два шага по направлению к Тену. Тот тушуется и чуть качается в сторону. — _Читтапон?_  
— Просто… по пути столкнулся…  
— И тут же позвал его с нами? — Воншик с грохотом ставит две коробки и облокачивается на верхнюю. Тэмин неодобрительно глядит в его сторону и он сразу принимается за работу. У нижнего края трапа стоят ещё двадцать коробок, они себя сами не занесут.  
— Если я скажу, что ты опять ошивался на чёрном рынке и встретил канхантеров, я сильно ошибусь? — Тэмин делает ещё шаг. — И ты решил потратить деньги, которые я дал на закуп провизии, на освобождение каноида? Я прав?  
— Прав, — едва слышно отвечает Тен. — Но они его продают как какую-то игрушку, будто он не живой, я не мог иначе.  
— Во-первых, ты вообще не должен был оказаться на этом рынке. А во-вторых, что мы теперь будем есть? Тебя? Следующая остановка у нас только на Коруне, и то лишь по просьбе Чонина. В-третьих, где ему жить? В вашей каюте нет места на эту громадину. Кстати, он по-нашему понимает?  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, — ответ Тена скорее угадывается, чем слышится. — Мы можем просто отвезти его домой, вернуть на родину.  
— Не можем, потому что в очередной раз выстраивать маршрут в соответствии с вашими хотелками Чимин не будет, — отрезает Тэмин. — И потому что ты сказал, что завёл собаку, Тен. Ты его купил. И только попробуй сказать мне, что…  
— Он меня запечатлел.  
— Да за что мне это! — Тэмин отводит ногу назад, чтобы пнуть стоящую рядом коробку, но вовремя замечает пометку “опасный груз”. — Нигде мы его не оставим и никуда не вернём. Он теперь от тебя не отлипнет.  
— Это вышло случайно, я не хотел…  
— Да ладно уже, — устало машет рукой Тэмин, в миг остывая. Этот особый навык он развивал в себе много лет, иначе сидел бы постоянно в камере временного заключения за вредительство и мелкое хулиганство. Или за убийство. Это смотря как его довести. — Что сделано, то сделано, не возвращать же его обратно. Но сам будешь разбираться, куда его заселять, ко мне вообще не подходите с этим вопросом.  
— Спасибо, капитан! — Тен сияет как начищенный борт звездолёта-истребителя. — Он нам тут вообще не помешает, вы его даже не заметите!  
Тэмин в этом сильно сомневается.

Он разворачивается, чтобы спрятаться в капитанской рубке, потому что терпеть не может принимать товар, а расписаться можно и со своего стола.  
— А это что за хрен? — Подаёт голос Бэкхён, медик команды, стоявший всё это время в тени у самого трапа.  
Тэмин оборачивается. Он и забыл, что Тен привёл двоих. Второй пассажир стоит так тихо и незаметно, что почти скрывает своё присутствие. Тэмин ловит обеспокоенность, что это может быть какой-нибудь селестиал. Он не любил селестиалов — тихие, скрытные, обязательно с каким-нибудь заёбом.

— Простите, я не представился, — этот второй откидывает капюшон. — О Сехун.  
“Ну хоть не селестиал”, мелькает первой мыслью. Тэмин даже расслабляется на мгновение. А потом подбирается как тигр перед охотой.  
— О Сехун? Как глава федеральной разведки?  
— Нет, — мужчина выгибает губы в подобии улыбки. — О Сехун как верховный лидер звездочётов. Ваш друг был так добр, что предложил подбросить меня до Дзета-5. Как я понял, вы туда и направляетесь.  
Тэмин ещё раз оглядывает его с ног до головы. Высокий, широкоплечий, в плотном непрозрачном дождевике, в высоких сапогах на старомодной шнуровке. Лицо незнакомое, но будто есть что-то, взывающее к воспоминаниям. Что-то смутно узнаваемое, но как ни напрягай память, понять не получается. Как смотреть на старую выцветшую и покрытую сгибами и сломами бумажную карту, спрятанную под толстое стекло. Или пытаться узнать черты знакомого лица на рисунке из песка — если знать, кого искать, то узнаешь.  
— А что это за звездочёты такие? Секта какая-то? Вы смотрите, если вздумаете кому мозги полоскать, выброшу в открытый космос.  
— Ты всё такой же, одни пустые угрозы, — О Сехун вдруг улыбается широко и открыто. Обнажаются светло-розовые дёсны, глаза сужаются до щелочек. Кончик носа чуть приподнимается и Тэмин узнаёт. Перед глазами всплывают эпизоды, как кадры из фильма или сериала. Первые гонки на скайглайдерах, походы в музей, подгоревший пирог из лунной земляники и побег от старшего брата через непредусмотрительно приоткрытое окно. Лежали потом с ожогами из-за встречи с марсианской крапивой, напавшей из-за угла.  
— Ах ты ж засранец! — Тэмин едва удерживается, чтобы не налететь и не надавать по заднице. Не солидно как-то шлепать такого взрослого дядьку, он так же похож на того тщедушного пацана с тонкими ручками-ножками, как Сюйси на настоящую собаку. — Ишь ты, верховный лидер. Разве ты не учился в военной академии?  
— Учился, — соглашается Сехун, но тему не развивает. Тэмин кивает скорее себе и машет рукой, призывая идти за собой.  
— Поживешь в моей каюте, до Дзеты-5 четырнадцать земных суток лететь будем. А Чонин пусть в командном пункте живёт, всё равно он постоянно за штурвалом.

Тэмин не планировал брать новых пассажиров, но как будто хоть что-то в его жизни идёт по плану. Сюйси селится у Тена в кровати, из-за чего Воншику приходится переехать к команде инженеров и делить одно на двоих одеяло с селестиалом, отвечающим за двигатели. Чонин теперь ночует в своём кресле и не возмущается только потому, что Чимин напомнил ему из-за кого маршрут длиннее, чем планировался. Чонин обиженно сопит, но сопротивляться перестает. 

Сехун занимает мало места несмотря на свои габариты. С собой у него маленькая дорожная сумка, большую часть которой занимает запасная пара сапог. Сверху лежат сменные рубахи со шнуровкой на вороте. Тэмин старается не думать об этом, но любопытство пересиливает.  
Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что завязать рубаху Сехун не хочет. Или не может.  
— Это у вас звездочетов форма такая? — интересуется Тэмин за ужином, приготовленным Теном в наказание за трату денег. — Или опять выпендриваешься?  
— Да, — отвечает Сехун. И не продолжает дальше, полностью увлекшись едой.  
Тэмин качает головой.  
— Это не ответ.  
— Ответ. — Сехун опускает голову ниже, чтобы Тэмин не видел его улыбки. Но Тэмин слишком хорошо знает все его детские приёмчики.  
— Нет. Ой да хрен с тобой. Лучше расскажи, чем вы занимаетесь. Я поискал информацию по сети и ничего не понял. Сидите в каких-то храмах, куда-то смотрите, что-то обсуждаете. А для чего всё это?  
— Как тебе объяснить, — Сехун откладывает палочки. — Наши храмы стоят там, где можно увидеть звёзды. Порой для этого приходится подниматься высоко в горы. Потому что города закрыты куполами для безопасного воздуха. Или потому что поднятая пыль не опускается годами. Или города вовсе оказываются под поверхностью планеты. И звёзд не видно. Мы же находим возможность созерцать их и задавать себе и другим важные вопросы.  
— Какие? Типа, с чего началась Вселенная? Кто мы и откуда? Такие вопросы?  
— Да. Кто я? Куда я иду? Кто мы все? К чему мы придём? Ответы находятся быстрее, когда смотришь в высоту неба и видишь звёзды. Потому что часть из них может быть уже мертва, а мы не знаем об этом. Мы видим их свет. И после нас останется свет, который будет видно какое-то время. А потом он погаснет и о нас забудут. Это напоминание о нашей недолговечности помогает ответить на вопросы.  
— И зачем тебе в Дзету-5? — Тэмин тоже откладывает палочки. Он уже не чувствует того зверского голода, который ощущает всегда в конце своей рабочей смены. — Посмотреть на звезды, которые умерли в этой системе?  
— Мы часто путешествуем по системам и планетам. Люди не знают расположение наших храмов, да мы их и не пускаем туда. Мы приходим к тем, кто в нас нуждается, и отводим к звездам. И пробуем им помочь.  
— Пробуете?  
— Мы не можем помочь всем. И мало найти ответы. Надо понимать, что делать с полученным знанием. — Сехун не говорит таким тоном, будто объясняет нерадивому ученику. Он словно мягко пытается донести самую суть, которую Тэмин не может уловить.  
— Погоди, вот, например, мне нужны ответы. В каких случаях я их захочу получить? Без ноги останусь? Или кризис какой-нибудь проживу?  
— Ты можешь обратиться даже тогда, когда кризиса нет. Или когда ты не знаешь, что тебе делать. Не знаешь, куда поступить после школы и колледжа. Не знаешь, хочешь ты брать в супруги ту или иную особь. Хочешь переехать в другую систему. Или у тебя погибает партнёр по браку. Или родитель. Или просто ломается этот корабль, а ты не знаешь, что делать без него. Или перед тобой встаёт сложный выбор. — Сехун запинается, но тут берёт себя в руки. — Ты можешь обратиться с чем угодно.  
— А потом? Ну вот я обратился — я видел форму обращения в сети. Ты приехал. А потом?  
— А потом я показываю тебе звёзды.  
— Накуриваешь, что ли? Или опаиваешь?  
— Мы не имеем права показывать, если человек не является просителем, — заметно тушуется Сехун. — Но я попробую объяснить. Это что-то вроде шлема, который связан с ближайшим к нему храмом. Он транслирует изображение звёзд так, словно ты сидишь вместе со звездочетами и созерцаешь. У меня при этом второй шлем, и я говорю с тобой, задаю вопросы и жду столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы ты нашёл ответы.  
— Я вроде как понимаю, а вроде и нет. Мне надо переварить. Ты будешь доедать? Нет? Тогда отнесу в переработку. Потом я в командный пункт.  
Сехун кивает. Помогает собрать стол и стулья, раскрывает кровать, скрывавшуюся в стене, и садится в позу для медитации. Тэмин выходит бесшумно. 

Сехун помогает чем может. То коридоры протрёт, то на кухне нарежет продукты, то поможет связисту с переводом входящего сообщения. В отличие от Сюйси, который сломал одну дверь, потому что просто не вписался в косяк, и заблевал свою кровать из-за внезапно проявившейся аллергии на орехи. Тен с вымученным вздохом попросил вычесть траты на ремонт из его зарплаты. И хочется его отругать, но Тэмин слишком ценит ответственных людей (и Тена, но об этом тссс!)  
Сехун составляет Тэмину компанию во время ужина и завтрака. На третьи сутки он начинает убирать посуду сам, говоря, что Тэмин нужен у штурвала или чем там капитаны занимаются.  
— Обычно я сижу в своём кресле и оттуда командую, — смеётся Тэмин. — Руками вожу.  
— Любимая шутка твоего отца, я помню.  
— А на мои любимые цвета и блюда у тебя была плохая память! Или это ты так прокачался в своём храме?  
— Нет, просто ты редко говорил о цветах, а блюд было слишком много. А твой отец повторял эту шутку раз в три дня. — Сехун улыбается. — Тут и мертвый запомнит.  
— Ну это вряд ли. Слушай, а как ты стал этим, ну, верховным лидером? Вы какие-то экзамены сдаёте? Или ты какого-то просветления достиг? Третий глаз открыл?  
— Нельзя открыть третий глаз, если ты не с Харранды. — Сехун складывает руки на груди. — Я просто нашёл ответы на нужные мне вопросы.  
— Прямо на все? — Тэмин подаётся вперёд. — И что, откуда мы? И куда идём?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Сехун. — Я спрашивал себя о себе. Мне остался только один ответ. И я отправился найти на него ответ.  
— В Дзете-5?  
— Почему ты летишь туда? На какую планету? — Вопрос не для избегания, Тэмин это чувствует по интонации. И если они летят на одну планету, он уже не удивится.  
— Ив. Доставляем кое-какие детали.  
— Проект «Вавилон». — Сехун не спрашивает. Он знает. Тэмин удивляется самую малость.  
Любой, кто умеет шевелить мозгами, понял бы. Его ласточка относилась к грузовым кораблям класса А, самым быстрым и крепким во всей Федерации. А на планете Ив проводились разработки боевых машин «Левиатанов» — интеграция местных организмов с подготовленными пилотами. Тэмин не углублялся в детали, ему стало тошно ещё на стадии заголовков. Всё, что он знал о проекте «Вавилон», рассказывал Бэкхён, который стремился всегда быть в курсе всего.  
«Вавилоном» называли гигантские смотровые башни, которые планировалось возводить на искусственных спутниках по периметру главных систем Федерации. Во внешнем космосе, куда ещё не долетали исследовательские корабли, стали собираться сгустки энергии. Совет по безопасности проанализировал ситуацию, поднял архивы и нашёл записи от 2007 после Исхода с Земли. Тогда существа из внешнего осмоса с космоса, названные Апокрифами, напали на колонизированную планету Брах, уничтожили её вплоть до ядра и исчезли. С тех пор прошло около тысячи лет, кто-то воспринимал это всё как мифы и страшилки, но группа учёных продолжала верить, что нападение повторится. Они хотели быть готовыми ко всему. Они разработали машины, которые будут способны выдержать удар Апокрифов. В ином случае предполагалось использовать «Левиатанов» для защиты границ.  
Тэмин на своей ласточке передавал материалы и отдельные элементы этих машин. Груз всегда помечался странной печатью с буквой L. Ни Тэмин, ни команда не интересовались, что они везут. Это не их дело, а только работа. 

И всё же, о проекте не говорили открыто. Для видимости прозрачности своих дел «Вавилон» выпустил несколько новостных статей, но больше этого гражданские не знали. Сехун не был гражданским. Но, наверное, не должен был знать столько для обычного монаха.  
— Я лечу к пилотам, — наконец говорит Сехун. — Управление подобным… созданием может оказаться непосильной задачей. Они должны быть готовы пожертвовать собой или своим сознанием. Я слышал, что машины могут входить в режим берсерка. Моя задача — подготовить пилотов.  
— Звездочеты и таким занимаются?  
— Нет, — Сехун отводит глаза. — Этим занимаюсь я. 

К порту Коруна они пристыковываются на шестые сутки. С корабля сходят все, включая Сюйси, который теперь не отходит не только от Тена, но и от Бэкхёна. Поэтому этим двоим приходится как-то договариваться, куда они идут в первую очередь, потому что иначе Сюйси будет смотреть грустными глазами _но я же не могу разорваться_. На борту остаются только Тэмин, который терпеть не может жару и влажный воздух Коруна, и Сехун, который предпочитает запереться в каюте.  
— Видел бы ты, как Чонин чуть ли не вприпрыжку сбежал по трапу. У него тут то ли девушка, то ли невеста, хрен пойми. Будешь есть? — Тэмин падает на свою половину кровати. Хотя с Чонином они так же спали на ней вдвоём, вместе они никогда не оказывались под одним одеялом. Сехуна было как-то неудобно класть на пол, а самому туда укладываться ой как не хотелось. Сехун был не против спать рядом. _В детстве так часто делали, помнишь? Под твоим ужасно колючим одеялом было так душно, что мы посыпались мокрыми_.  
— Не будешь? Ну, я для проформы спросил, я тоже не буду, — Тэмин откидывается на спину. — Слушай, Сехун, а можешь дать мне этот свой шлем? Я вот ходил, думал. Сначала мне всё казалось таким бредом.  
— Было заметно, — Сехун усмехается. Он сидит в позе для медитации, прикрыв глаза, но Тэмин видит по вздымающейся груди, что он ещё не впал в свой транс.  
— А потом я подумал, что, наверное, мне бы не помешало задать себе кое-какие вопросы?  
— Что пора остепениться и осесть? — Сехун приоткрывает один глаз.  
— Фу, гадость какая, — Тэмин шлепает Сехуна по бедру, как часто делал в школе. Больше это не кажется чем-то странным, наоборот, будто лишь так и можно отреагировать. — Ты же знаешь, что этот корабль — это моя единственная страсть. Никто и ничто не заменит мою ласточку, я живу в ней и умру в ней.  
— И что же ты хочешь спросить себя перед ликом звёзд?  
— Точно ли это мой путь. — Тэмин закидывает руки за голову. На мгновение в его усталом лице проглядывают черты юного мальчика.  
— Ты в нём не уверен? — Сехун выпрямляет ноги и поворачивается к Тэмину. Его прямой взгляд выдерживать оказывается не очень легко.  
— Мы с тобой вместе поступали в военную академию. И, ты помнишь, я ушёл после второго семестра. Стал подрабатывать на разных кораблях, копить деньги на свои. Начинал с мелких перевозок по планете, потом — по системе, а после вышел на межгалактический уровень. Ни секунды я не останавливался, продолжал работать и работать. У меня ушло на это много лет — на создание своего имени. И порой я думаю — а если бы я не ушёл? Если бы остался, доучился? Может, сделал бы карьеру быстрее.  
— Может быть, — кивает Сехун. — Ты же упрямый, если бы захотел стать генералом, стал бы к тридцати пяти.  
— Сейчас мне тридцать три. У меня ещё два года в запасе, — Тэмин смеётся. И тут же замолкает. — И всё таки. Мне правда интересно, какой ответ я получу.  
Сехун молчит долго. Но ход его мыслей больше нельзя прочесть по его лицу, как это бывало в детстве. Тогда Сехун был прозрачным источником с чистой водой, загляни и увидишь самое дно. Сейчас он похож скорее на пруд, покрытый толстым слоем льда. Если что и происходит под этой толщей, не разглядеть и не понять. Даже грустно становится от мысли, что Сехун научился настолько закрываться.  
— Хорошо, — наконец произносит Сехун. — Но только потому, что я люблю тебя.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты это произносишь с таким серьёзным лицом, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, — Тэмин улыбается, и ему отвечают тем же. — И я тебя люблю, дурында. 

Сехун достаёт из сумки две маленькие сферы, которые после активации через голоэкран, встроенный в часы, трансформируются в шлемы. Тэмин надевает свой с некоторой долей тревоги. Он не знает, чего ждать, и пальцы чуть холодеют от соприкосновения с металлом. Шея затекает от напряжения. Перед глазами темно. Он слышит, как Сехун надевает шлем и набирает что-то на голоэкране.  
И вдруг в ушах раздаётся какой-то многоголосый хорал. Слов не разобрать, кажется, это просто смешение звуков. Строки перетекают друг в друга, двоятся, расслаиваются. Словно пытаешься уследить за движением песков в пустыне. И когда кажется, что уловил уже слова, понял их, оказывается, что это лишь мираж.  
—… называем это пением ангелов. Мне самому не нравится название, но что поделать, — сквозь хорал пробивается голос Сехуна. — Не уплывай в этот звук. Сейчас ты узришь звёзды системы Дзета-1. Они прямо над тобой.  
Тэмин по инерции запрокидывает голову, но видит лишь темноту. Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, а точно ли соединение с храмом установилось, как тьма рассеивается в нежно-розовое небо Коруна. И Тэмин, проморгавшись от неожиданного света, видит сначала пяток, а потом и целую россыпь звёзд. Рот так и остаётся открытым. Он никогда не видел их такими. Маленькими сияющими точками. В их с Сехуном детстве был только купол, а после эти звезды были больше и страшнее, и часть из них представляла опасность. И вот они, те же звезды, но уже олицетворяющие нечто совсем иное, чему у Тэмина нет названия.  
— Красиво, правда? — Тихо спрашивает Сехун.  
— Это необыкновенно красиво, — шепчет Тэмин. Хорал уже не кажется таким оглушительно громким, сливаясь в звуковой фон, создающий непередаваемую общую картину с тем небом, что не у него над головой. — Я и не знал, что они могут быть такими.  
— Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Какой-то подъём энергии. Мне кажется, я бы вечность смотрел на них.  
— Но у тебя нет вечности. И у них нет вечности. Часть этих звёзд уже погасла. Они мертвы.  
— Очень оптимистично, — Тэмин усмехается.  
— И однажды и ты умрёшь. И останется только свет. И он погаснет. И только ты можешь знать, каким будет этот свет.  
— По цвету? Или по температуре? Тогда хочу белый и очень горячий.  
— Это метафора, Тэмин, — вот теперь Сехун звучит как родитель, уставший отвечать на глупые вопросы детей. — После тебя останется память.  
— Ах, это…  
Тэмин замолкает. В голове роятся мысли, и все старые. Тэмин помнит, что они возникали на протяжении всей его жизни. Всплывают воспоминания, как ругался с отцом. _Мы жизнь положили, чтобы ты поступил в академию! А ты вот так всё бросаешь!_  
Тогда проект «Вавилон» скрывался за именем «Ковчег». Новейшие тяжеловесные звёздные истребители, заряда их орудий хватало на то, чтобы разнести крупный корабль-перевозчик. Тэмина, с его лучшими результатами вступительных экзаменов, позвали в курс подготовки пилотов. Тэмин не просто ушёл. Он сбежал. Он помнит каждое слово, которое отец произнёс. Слабак, трус, разочарование семьи. И Тэмин помнит, что не обижался. На правду не обижаются. Он и правда боялся оказаться пилотом смертоносной штуки, которая может выйти из-под его контроля. Наверное, его родители всегда будут помнить о нём с какой-то долей сожаления и тоски, что он не стал тем, кого они хотели видеть. Они помирились несколько лет назад, но слушать весь вечер о том, что дочь Имов уже стала майором и руководила операцией на Пятой границе, было невыносимо. Успехов Тэмина в его области родители замечать не хотели. Больше он не приезжал.

Зато Чимин и Чонин бы вспоминали с благодарностью. Он дал им работу тогда, когда в ней нуждались больше всего. Он подобрал их в лагере для беженцев из Янцзы-сити, разгромленной налётом якоидов с Альфа-Проксима. Чонин умел управлять только маленькими грузовыми судами, используемыми на поверхности. Тэмин задержался в лагере на долгие четыре месяца, чтобы обучить его управлению своей ласточкой. Чимин читал карты как книги, с детства увлекался прокладыванием маршрутов и часто ходил в пешие походы. Тэмин взял его к себе, даже не раздумывая. Тен поднялся на борт «зайцем», спрятался в одной из коробок. Тэмин не смог его прогнать.  
В его команде не было профессионалов, и он не искал никого намеренно. Просто так получалось, что нужные ему люди были разбросаны по Федерации и остро нуждались в работе.  
— Понятно. — В голосе Тэмина слышится какое-то облегчение. — Как снять эту штуку? 

Руки у Сехуна холодные, грубоватые. Тэмина ощутимо пробивает дрожью, когда его шеи касаются кончики пальцев. Без какого-либо намёка, Сехун лишь отключает и снимает шлем. Тэмина бросает в жар. Кажется, что под кожей не вены, но магма, раскаленная лава. Кулаки сжимаются почти до хруста.  
Сехун встаёт с кровати, чтобы убрать шлемы. Спрашивает, не оборачиваясь.  
— Ты нашёл свой ответ?  
— Да. — Требуется вся сила и выдержка, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Я хотел знать, кто я. В самом метафизическом плане. В чём моё предназначение? Родители хотели одного. Я другого. Но порой мне казалось, что я ошибся. Что судьба у меня другая, а я, дятел такой, так и не понял этого.  
— И что же? — Сехун снова садится рядом. Так близко, что Тэмин мог бы коснуться его колен рукой. Что он и делает. Как друг. И только.  
— Что нет никакой судьбы. Что если я доволен своим положением и тем влиянием, которое невольно оказываю на окружающих — это и есть предназначение. Это и есть я. И мой путь.  
— А долг? Как думаешь, он у тебя есть? — Сехун наконец опускает взгляд на руку Тэмина. Тэмин напрягается, но Сехун не убирает её.  
— Нет. — Тэмин не любит слово «должен». Он никому и ничего не должен, кроме себя. Он отвечает лишь перед собой. Он отвечает за свою команду, но лишь потому, что от её благополучия зависит жизнеобеспечение его ласточки. Однако он не должен заботиться о них. Или об их безопасности за пределами корабля. Они взрослые люди, которые могут сами принимать решения, хорошие или плохие.  
И в глобальном плане у него ни перед кем нет долга. Есть обязанность подчиняться законам и правилам. Остальное — на его собственное усмотрение.  
Он объясняет Сехуну свое мировоззрение долго, очень долго, может, Сехун и уснул уже в процессе, но нет, слушает. С интересом, увлечённо, запоминая. Тэмин садится, потому что широко размахивать руками, активно жестикулируя, неудобно, и он смотрит Сехуну в глаза, и тот не отводит взгляд. И что-то в его глазах цепляет так сильно, так глубоко, что в низу живота становится больно. Будто крючком зацепили, как большую и глупую рыбину.  
— Если призовут на военную службу в случае войны с Апокрифами или якоидами, или кто там ещё вздумает напасть, я пойду. Но не потому что долг, а потому что это обязанность, прописанная в законе. А отличие обязанности от долга….  
Тэмин обрывает не только фразу, но и мысль. Образ Сехуна, склонившегося к лицу Тэмина, оказывается оглушительным, перекрывая все мысли. Тэмин смотрит долгим и тупым взглядом на Сехуна. Тот кажется невозмутимым, может, и не замечает этого остолбенения, или время для Тэмина замедляется, или это последствия шлема.  
Но в глазах у Сехуна необъяснимый блеск, невиданный, как звёзды, вдруг оказавшиеся красивыми.  
Тэмин наклоняется вперёд, не регистрируя никаких мыслей в голове. Это инстинкт, это абсолютно физическое желание, не контролируемое сознанием. Сехун оказывается ближе, чем Тэмин предполагал, словно он двигался навстречу. Они соединяются в единое целое, стыкуются руками и ногами, скрепляя новые связи ладонями, а после — губами.  
Не издают ни звука. Тишина вокруг них наполняется выдохами и касанием кожи друг об друга. Дыхание Сехуна горячее, оседает на шее Тэмина, поднимая короткие волоски. Кулаки сжимаются от распирающей страсти. Плечо у Тэмина прохладное, а лоб Сехуна, которым он прикладывается, кажется обжигающим, точно перегревшийся двигатель. Тэмин кусает пальцы, когда его прошивает оргазм после непродолжительных, но быстрых движений. Сехун прикусывает его выступающие позвонки, ведёт по ним языком и опадает. Он лежит на Тэмине некоторое время, и это тепло и совсем не тяжело. Тэмин бы так и лежал до наступления ночи. 

Сехун вдруг настораживается и встаёт.  
— Я сполоснусь, — он проходит к душевой нагим. — Прикройся на всякий случай.  
Тэмин бросает в его сторону подушку, но всё таки накрывается. Слова, произнесенные нарочито равнодушно, не задевают. Хотя они совершенно обыденны, а после такого секса хотелось бы услышать что-то глубокое и важное, сейчас они кажутся единственно подходящими. 

Бэкхён едва не сносит дверь, когда стучится. Тэмин принимает максимально обычный вид и кричит "входи".  
— Капитан, прикинь, Чонин ей предложение сделал! — От переполняющей его радости Бэкхён разве что не прыгает на месте. — Она такая красивая и классная, она механик! Давай возьмём её к себе?  
— Нет. Я не возьму на корабль с кучей потных мужиков девушку.  
— Девушки тоже потеют, если что, — бурчит Бэкхён. — Я же о Чонине забочусь, и о техотделе. У них всегда много работы благодаря кое-кому.  
— Ты готов освободить для них отдельную каюту? Я вот нет.  
— Если брать меньше груза, то им как раз будет место.  
— Если брать меньше груза, то получишь меньше денег. Нет.  
— Какой ты неромантичный, — Сехун стоит в дверях ванной. — Молодоженам бы вместе время проводить, а не болтаться на разных концах галактики.  
— Для меня на первом месте работа, — Тэмин старается не замечать то, как Бэкхён кривит лицо в смеси сарказма и издевательской ухмылки. — Всё остальное подождёт.  
— Ты можешь дать им каюту и сесть на контракт с любой из военных баз. Они платят много за перевозку деталей и людей.  
— Ещё я с военными не работал. Куча документов, миллион согласований и никакой связи между отдельными людьми, правая рука не знает, что делает левая, — Тэмин морщится. — Плавали, знаем.  
— Ну как знаешь, — Сехун пожимает плечами. — Моё дело предложить. Извини, — обращается он к Бэкхёну. — Можешь выйти? Я одеться хочу.  
Сехун не чувствует стеснения от того, что произошло между ним и Тэмином. Демонстрирует завидное спокойствие. Тэмину хочется так же. Хотя его не смущает факт секса, ему немного неловко, что это именно Сехун. Ощущение странные, как если бы во взрослом возрасте решил пересмотреть любимый фильм юности, а он оказался не таким, каким его помнишь столько лет.

Сехун и Тэмина выгоняет из каюты через какое-то время, говоря, что ему нужно помедитировать. От нечего делать приходится идти к командный пункт, там всё равно никого. Но то ли Сюйси его почуял, то ли сработала интуиция Бэкхёна, вскоре там собирается половина команды.  
— Бэкхён сказал, вы там с этим монахом переспали, — Воншик трогает сразу с места в карьер.  
— Вау, капитан, серьёзно! — Связист почти подпрыгивает на своём стуле. — И что, у вас теперь тоже отношения?  
— Какой же ты наивный ещё, Марк, — качает головой Чимин.  
— Кэп, а ты и раньше был с ним в отношениях?  
Вопросы сыпятся со всех сторон, и у Тэмина два варианта — гавкнуть, чтобы не лезли не в своё дело, или рассказать по минимуму, чтобы отстали. Грозной силой для своей команды Тэмин никогда не был.  
— Нет, мы дружим с детства. Ходили в одну школу, поступали в военную академию, потом наши пути разошлись, вот, встретились спустя лет десять.  
— Классно, что в такой большой Федерации вы снова встретились, — Тен чешет Сюйси, сидящего у его ног, за ухом. — Но я бы не стал спать со своим другом детства только потому, что случайно пересекся с ним. Хотя он секси, конечно.  
— Колись, кэп, ты с ним спал в академии, — Бэкхён вдруг оказывается так близко, что некомфортно. — Или даже в школе. Не могу осуждать, он и правда секси.  
— Ты влез в моё личное пространство, — Тэмин отодвигает Бэкхёна обеими руками. — Да, и что? Это было давно, по юности.  
— Ага, конечно, ври больше, — Бэкхён улыбается, будто сытый кот, и встаёт. — Мне всё ясно, я пошёл.  
— А что будете делать в Дзете-5? — Спрашивает тихо Марк, когда все уходят. — Ну, когда снова придётся разойтись?  
— Разойдёмся, Марк, — Тэмин давит на корню желание потрепать его по волосам. — Каждый продолжит жить, как жил дальше. Чимин прав, прекращай смотреть свои фильмы про любовь.

К двенадцатым суткам Тэмин уже почти не вылезает из кровати. Большую часть времени он раздет или прикрыт одной простыней. Напоминает первые недели в академии, когда они были друг для друга всем. Но всё равно кроет немного грустью, что это опять недолговечно и ненадежно. Они не обсуждают это между собой. Словно это стремления их тел соединиться, прикрепиться к другому как можно крепче, как можно сильнее. Запомнить снова каждый изгиб, каждый новый шрам, сравнить с тем что было и постараться не забыть. Между ними нет места словам и объяснениям. Это искреннее желание тепла и близости.

— И всё-таки, Сехун, как у тебя срослось с военной академией? Не бросил? — Тэмин лежит на животе, положив голову на сложенные руки. Он рассматривает Сехуна и думает, как же сильно изменились черты его профиля за столько лет. Теперь это неприветливые сплошные углы и грани там, где раньше были гладкие склоны, по которым пальцем вести одно удовольствие.  
— Не бросил, — Сехун лежит на спине, вытянулся как струна. — Доучился на пилота боевыми машинами. Помнишь, нам показывали их? Страшные такие, с животными мордами? Проездил на одной из таких два лунных года на Третьей границе. Дослужился до младшего лейтенанта и ушёл. Мне сказали, что меня не повысят, потому что глава федеральной разведки мой полный тезка.  
— Поэтому ты ушёл в монахи? Извини, сорвалось с языка, команда тебя так называет.  
— Я не буду даже пытаться объяснить, в чём разница, — Сехун поворачивается на бок, чтобы смотреть на Тэмина. — Нет, не поэтому. Меня отправили на один объект, где я должен был стать пилотом другой машины. И уже оттуда я ушёл.  
— Не расскажешь? — Не договорив, Тэмин уже знает ответ. Поэтому Сехун не отвечает. — Ладно, а как давно ты со звездочётами?  
— Четыре лунных года, наверное. Да, понимаю, долгий срок.  
— Останешься с ними до конца жизни?  
— Не знаю. — Сехун тянется к лицу Тэмина и невесомо гладит пальцами по щеке. С любым другим Тэмин бы уже начал грызться, что терпеть такое не может, и это правда, он не поклонник таких интимных жестов. С Сехуном они воспринимаются иначе. — Впереди ещё лет двести, и это при хорошем раскладе. Так что не знаю. Поэтому и лечу в Дзету-5.  
— Если что, я буду всегда рад видеть тебя на своём корабле. Только придётся освоить какую-нибудь профессию.  
— Это я запросто, — Сехун улыбается. — Дашь мне годик и я стану супер-профессионалом.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.

Дзета-5 огромная система, включающая в себя пять больших густонаселенных планет, шестнадцать естественных и двадцать семь искусственных спутников. Чтобы облететь её от одного края до другого, понадобится семь дзета-суток, самых длинных во всей галактике. Планета Ив находится у самого края, не приходится перестраиваться. Тэмин только поэтому согласился на этот заказ. Выгружаются они треть суток.  
— Мы проведём здесь восемь суток, — говорит Тэмин Сехуну на прощание. — Отдохнем, привыкнем к здешнему времени, потом покатаемся в пределах системы. Можем видеться, если что.  
— Да, хорошая идея, — кивает Сехун и протягивает свой голоэкран. — Введи свой код доступа, я тебе напишу.  
— Или я тебе. Знаю тебя, ещё забудешь, а потом и вовсе удалишь из вредности.  
— Когда я так делал, — Сехун улыбается. Тэмин улыбается в ответ и не может отвести взгляд. Почему-то сейчас прощаться сложнее, чем тогда, перед побегом из академии. Тогда они крепко обнялись будто в последний раз. Сейчас кажется, что объятья будут излишними. Но взглядом не передать всего, а слова между ними в такой момент не задались с самых первых суток.

— Кэп, мы всё отгрузили. Готовы вылетать, — Воншик не подходит, но голос у него достаточно громкий.  
— Разве я вам не сказал, что мы тут проведём некоторое время? — С нажимом на первые слова произносит Тэмин, даже не глядя в сторону Воншика. — Видимо, ты забыл.  
— А, да? — Воншик удивляется настолько, что лицо у него вытягивается. — Спрошу у Чонина.  
— Ага, спроси. Иди.  
У Сехуна всё лицо смягчается.  
— Я пойду. Меня уже ждут. — Он протягивает руку. Тэмин с готовностью её жмёт. Получается очень крепко и долго. Взгляды их цепляются с той же силой. Сехун уходит первым — им сигналит глайдер с большим знаком L на борту. 

Тэмин уже почти засыпает, когда Бэкхён врывается в его каюту. Откуда у него столько энергии, всю команду прибивает из-за разницы во времени, а он всё носится.  
— Капитан, ты новости видел? — Разлепив глаза, Тэмин замечает, что у Бэкхёна раскрыт голоэкран.  
— Я же не читаю, зачем мне… — Что-то в изображении на экране заставляет Тэмина замолчать и сесть на кровать.  
— «Вавилон» опубликовал фото нового пилота их «Левиатана-05»! Ты должен это увидеть.  
С экрана на Тэмина смотрит Сехун. Коротко стриженный, серьёзный, угловатый, словно вытесанный из камня. Он не похож на того Сехуна, что лежал рядом с Тэмином последние несколько суток.  
— Разве он не монах?  
— Теперь нет, — Тэмин падает на спину. — Он выбрал новый путь и нового себя.

Получатель:  
Уникальный код гражданина XlKSbL0804JCkTJs2012  
Сехун О  
Текст сообщения  
_Я всё равно жду тебя на своей ласточке. У меня нет артиллериста._

Получатель:  
Уникальный код гражданина OjKmT0525JjjkBmTM8002  
Тэмин Ли  
Текст сообщения  
_Какая жалость, я надеялся занять место Сюйси на должности бортового питомца_

Получатель:  
Уникальный код гражданина XlKSbL0804JCkTJs2012  
Сехун О  
Текст сообщения  
_Я тебе придумаю любую работу. Только береги себя._

Получатель:  
Уникальный код гражданина XlKSbL0804JCkTJs2012  
Сехун О  
Текст сообщения  
_Сообщение удалено для всех_

Получатель:  
Уникальный код гражданина XlKSbL0804JCkTJs2012  
Сехун О  
Текст сообщения  
_Дурында._

**Author's Note:**

> вам просто не повезло, что я смотрела в тот момент "евангелион" и решила впихнуть в фик больших роботов и огромную предысторию сехуна


End file.
